Frames of our Love
by Perfectly-Imperfect-447
Summary: Inspired by a photo on Tumblr. After Kurt's dismissal in Glease, Blaine finds and buys photo frames. His scrapbook is no more, but the photos are still there. Kinda corny and short, but I gave it my best shot.


**I saw a picture on Tumblr, which because it's Tumblr, I lost track of, then I wrote this drabble? One-shot?**

**It happens after Glease.**

* * *

The first time Blaine sees those frames, they're on sale at the store closest to his house.

He stops to buy himself chocolate and cookies to try to replace the gaping hole in his heart cause by the short talk he had with Kurt earlier in the week.

Buying dollar candy was now easier said than done when he saw the clearance bin.

Inside were small picture frames, made of cheap plastic or wood. Most were simple rectangles or circles, but there were holiday themed ones as well. Christmas trees, four leaves clovers, turkeys, and hearts.

His eyes stop at the pink, romance themed frames. He picks one up, examines the back for a price tag, and turns it around and sees Kurt's face in it.

He nearly drops it at the sight, but his eyes align again to find that the stock photo is just a black and white model, smiling to something off camera.

He stares at it even more intensely, making sure that there was no way that Kurt would magically appear in the frame before looking down at the rest of the frames.

One more longing look at the frames and he grabs a store basket. He starts filling the basket with every picture frame that fits in the basket before realizing what he's doing.

_Am I really buying picture frames?_

**Yes. **The voice inside him responds

Blaine (for some odd reason) takes this as perfect legitimate answer and continues to fill the basket.

He looks at the basket again and smiles contentedly before looking up and spotting the chocolate bars.

He sighs and pulls out his wallet.

It's a small brown leather wallet he's had for years, given to him by Cooper from one of his trips home from L.A. Blaine considers it one of the only useful gifts Cooper's given him.

Receipts, pictures, cards, and coins litter the wallet but only a twenty-dollar bill is useful to him.

He puts back about ten of the frames and picks up the items he intended to buy.

The cashier gives him a weird look as he dumps the frames on the counter. He stays silent, and Blaine is thankful.

Too many people have been judging from afar lately.

* * *

As soon as he gets home, he greets his parents and heads straight for his room.

It's right where he left it this morning.

The scrapbook sits on his bed like it owns it. It's right smack in the middle and resting on a pillow.

Blaine half-runs to it and starts to pull out the pictures, the store bag still wrapped around his wrist.

He gets most of them out, a few escaping because they're glued on with the Krazy glue Blaine thought was the correct one to use when he first started making the book. He closes the nearly empty book and pushes it out of the way.

Fighting to the bag off of his wrist, he finally manages to get it unstuck and pours the contents on his bed next to the pictures.

He goes to pick up a picture of him and Kurt from Valentine's Day and place it in heart-shaped frame when he meets with his first problem.

It doesn't fit.

The photo doesn't fit the frame.

The dumb photo doesn't fit in the dumb frame.

The stupid photo does not fit in the stupid frame.

The freaking photo does not fit the freaking frame.

He's suddenly angry at both photo and the frame. He has the temptation to throw the frame on the floor and rip the photo in half when rational Blaine takes over.

And he grabs a pair of scissors and carefully cuts the photo to the correct size.

He takes the back off of the frame, places the photo inside, and puts the frame back.

He turns it around and smiles as this time he knows that Kurt's face is supposed to be there.

*#*

He does this for the rest of the night.

Pick a Picture.

Pick a frame.

Measure.

Cut.

Place inside.

Smile.

Next.

In the end, he has about fifteen pictures of them scattered on the floor. He stands up to admire his work.

This presents Blaine's second problem.

What is he going to do with them now?

The picture frames that he had loved a few seconds ago suddenly don't look all that appealing anymore. They remind him of the past and with that past comes all the pain and sorrow he has suffered.

He hurt Kurt, and Kurt doesn't trust him anymore.

The chocolate is rapidly remembered, and Blaine takes the Hershey's bar in pieces.

The first piece is for the fact that Kurt isn't in Lima anymore.

The second, because he feels so lonely in McKinley, even surrounded by friends.

Third for the loss of the Warblers, who he no longer trusts whole-heartily because of Sebastian.

The rest he just eats in bites because he can't handle anything anymore and he's hurting.

The candy bar is finished and Blaine gets up and throws the wrapper away.

He glances around his room and starts to pack the frames into an empty box.

They barely manage to fit into the box, but it closes and Blaine pushes it under his bed.

He grabs a piece of paper and a marker off his desk and begins to write a note.

_I, Blaine Devon Anderson, being of sound mind and body,_

_hereby promise to not open this box filled with photos. _

_This box is to stay closed until any sad feelings surrounding Kurt Hummel_

_that cause me to not function are gone. _

He signed the note at the bottom with his semi-messy cursive and taped it to the side of the box.

* * *

The next time Blaine sees those frames, Kurt's taking them out of the box after dropping his phone under the bed and finding the box.

"What's all this?" He asks as Blaine turns around from picking a CD for them to listen to.

Blaine flushes an adorable shade of pink by Kurt's standards and he continues to take the frames one by one, stopping to smile at each one.

"How old are these? I haven't seen these in the longest."

Blaine smiles and reaches over to take the frames Kurt was holding in his hand.

He stares at the heart-shaped frame and the memories of placing the photo in the frame come back.

"It's been long enough."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Not a big fan of the ending, but this has been in the Doc Manager for like three days so it was time to find an ending for it.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading this.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please leave me any thoughts**

**-Perfectly-Imperfect-447 **


End file.
